


Nancy Mulligan

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, short fic, time lapse, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "And I asked her father, but her daddy said, "NoYou can't marry my daughter"She and I went on the runDon't care about religionI'm gonna marry the woman I love"





	Nancy Mulligan

"He said 'no'," Liam whispers.

Zayn turns to him, surprised. "But he loves you."

Liam shrugs. "He said he didn't want me marrying his son."

Zayn's lips press together, agitated.

"How long do you have off before Liam's tour starts?" Zayn's mother asks, oblivious to their whispers.

"We've got a couple weeks," Liam replies. "But I've got shows around the UK for the first few weeks."

 

\---

 

"I think we should just do it," Zayn tells Liam.

"Do what?" It's been a few hours since dinner. A few hours since Liam was denied the permission to marry the love of his life. The sting was still there, but he was trying to focus on other things.

"I don't need their permission," Zayn replies, stubborn. "I want to get married. We should do it. Before we leave the country."

Liam's surprised. "I thought you'd want your parents - "

"We don't have to do a big wedding. If we do the paperwork now, we can get married next month."

"You'd be okay with not having your parents there?"

Zayn shrugs. "I would've liked for them to be there, but if they aren't going to accept our relationship, then I don't want them there. It can just be us and a few friends for witnesses."

Liam reaches for his hand, threading their fingers together. "Z, I don't want you doing something that you'll regret."

Zayn grins, moving over to straddle Liam's lap. "I'd never regret marrying you."

Liam smiles. "We don't have to rush into anything, though."

He presses a kiss to Liam's lips. "What's the rush? We've been together for seven years, Li. I don't think there's any rush at this point."

Liam chuckles. "I suppose that's a good point."

 

\---

 

"Do you ever regret it?"

Zayn reaches out to touch his husband's weathered face. "You? No. Never."

"I remember thinking I couldn't love you more that day."

Zayn chuckles. "I thought that every day."

Liam smiles. "You looked so good in that suit."

"There is a reason I became a model, dear."

Liam chuckles, studying the photo album in his lap. "All our dreams came true."

"We're going to be great-grandparents," Zayn whispers in awe. "I can't believe it."

"Lily's always wanted to be first at everything," Liam reminds him. "She didn't want her brothers or cousins beating her to the punch."

"She's only eighteen," Zayn sighs. "She's barely out of high school."

"She's in love. And she's always wanted to be a mother."

"Eighteen is so young to be making life decisions."

"We were younger than her when we got together," Liam reminds him.

"We didn't get married til our mid-twenties, though."

Liam chuckles. "I would've married you that first year."

"Lou and Haz would've hated it if we beat them to it."

"All the more reason."

Zayn laughs.


End file.
